


Stupid Dorks

by Kagamine_chiin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_chiin/pseuds/Kagamine_chiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Aomine is more honest when he is jealous and Kagami, well, Kagami is always oblivious to the real problem and also 'very cute'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from tumblr users yuyuxchan and bani79. They requested jealous!possessive!Aomine. I decided to post it here too and you can also find it on my tumblr 'kagamine-chiin'. Thank you for reading my first work here.

Aomine stared at his own reflection in the mirror, topless him and cargo-pajamas slightly dropping from his hips and revealing much, of his delectable tanned hips and blue pants, than necessary. His eyes were unusually wide-awake and his mind was in deep amazement, but it was not from one of his usual and early preen-myself ceremony in front of the mirror. He tried to look bored, but he was deceiving no one. Not his own mind and definitely not his heart.

He was fucked up. The dark and heavy bags under his eyes were enough of a sign, even for the stupid and mindless him. Mere recognition of the fact that what he believed had happened did really happened was enough to send his heart into “attack” button, ready to bite and tear his own ribcage. He was seriously fucked up.

_One, two, three, like a dozen of vibration was what was more than enough for him to finally pick up his phone he was willing to ignored because, fuck, he was so damn busy with Mai-chan at the moment and she was prior to anything. He grumbled unutterable insults, no doubt something very close of “asshole”, “fucking cockblocker” and threats like “whoever it is, I am gonna tore them in two” and dropped the magazine on his side before getting up of his bed._

_His long forgotten phone was shaking in his bag, complaining non-stop and when he took it, right before answering, he noticed the huge amount of unread messages he had. Well, it was only normal. Since he got back from university, he didn’t spare it a single glance and for sure, the fucking and annoying blond of the miragen was not the only one with a right amount of pestering fan. Aomine never really envied him for that back at Teikou or in high school to begin with, but now he was practically ready to watch SAW or whatever film in the kind just to had ideas on how to kill people and be a genius in making them suffer. They were so god damn annoying._

_He gritted his teeth, anticipating on all the bored texts his phone was currently full of. But then, the ‘Bakagami’ on his screen had him narrowing his eyes curiously and fully taking his mind back to the call._

_“What the fuck is this moron calling me for?” he mumbled with a deep frown and straightened himself, casually walking toward his door. “Oi, Bakagami, what is that for?” he shouted in the black and silent hallway as soon as his door was opened, stepping into it for great measure and calling right again, loudly. He didn’t care that it was past midnight already; he had never be the considerate neighbor of the pack._

_“Tchh-” he stepped back into his room with the obvious lack of presence of the redhead in the apartment and closed his door behind him with a loud bang, pressing the virtual green button of his tactile phone. One of his too many secrets prides. “Da fuck do you want?”_

_He didn’t even breath greeting that he was already hostile to the world, but well, this was Aomine Fucking Daiki and it was still better than Aomine Pervy Daiki, some people though._

_He met dead silence and if it was an unknown number he would have already pressed end and gone back to his gravure with a curse. Well, ok, unknown or not, he would have done it to anyone because, fuck, he was him ok? But Kagami calling him was rare, especially at this kind of very late hour and it seemed that the guy still had not came back home even though there was classes tomorrow. Maybe something was up with the baka and Aomine couldn’t help and feel a little worried, just a little and he shrugged of the feeling while calling it natural and mere curiosity._

_The breathing on the other side was more than obvious but still Kagami would not talk and Aomine almost contemplated him making a fucking call prank without hiding his number or his phone being stolen or lost somewhere near playful people._

_Something about the breathing was unsteady but it was closed enough for Aomine to notice that it was definitely Kagami’s. It was not only the fact of living with the moron that made him understand and memorize vividly a lot of him. Being his eternal rival and opponent on the court was enough to make him recall a lot about the redhead’s breathing or panting or so was his humble justification._

_Weirdly enough, he didn’t feel the need to press the guy. He was lure in a silent breathing like him, maybe thinking that if the guy wanted to play then he would give him his happy contribution because who ever call others just to be silent on the other side of the phone? Ok, Kagami was an idiot but there was some limit even for him._

_And then it occurred that maybe the guy didn’t know about the call. Was he asleep in a weird position again or what? Maybe playing him was not the best idea; he would stupidly lost his time. “Oi-“_

_“Aomine…” Kagami called out suddenly in a really unsteady breathing, his voice hesitant. Aomine’s mouth froze a little in its movement and remained silent with a scowl. “Aomine? You there?”_

_If nothing, he could see the blushing on his face through the phone. He was not a big fan of whatever embarrassing face Kagami always made, but he sure knew when the guy was embarrassed. “What the hell do you want?” he didn’t intend his voice to be so not aggressive at all. Really, what the hell was he doing?_

_“Right,” Kagami observed, guessing the guy was certainly pissed and understanding it. “sorry.”_

_“Ha?” Aomine couldn’t help but snicker, ignoring the annoying feeling in his stomach telling him that something was off with the redhead. “So, now you call for random apologies? It is ok, you are already alive, we have to do with it.”_

_Kagami didn’t answer like he always did and as quickly as he always did when Aomine teased or insulted him. He waited, breathed in loudly while trying to be inconspicuous and muttered another “Right.” As an obvious agreement, as if he had already been debating whether or not he was worth living and fell to the same conclusion. The annoying feeling turned into something Aomine couldn’t quite name but knew for sure he didn’t like feeling and couldn’t shrug it off._

_“B-Bakagami!” he called in a weird and embarrassed attempt of taking his previous word back, annoyed that he actually felt like taking them back. “What exactly are you up to, you moron?” great fail._

_Kagami suddenly hummed and chuckled, but damn, even if Kagami is not really a man of chuckles, never had him ever hear such a bad one. He narrowed his eyes, voice low and threatening, oblivious to how tightly the phone was now pressed against his ears. “Kagami.” Was he simply getting greatly annoyed or impatient or - really worried._

_He didn’t feel it, but he was expecting Kagami to swallow deeply while figuring how un-amused he totally was right now. “Why. The. Fuck. Did you. Call me for?” he asked in a low and calm tone, too calm to be inoffensive._

_“I- uhh… fuck” Kagami cursed as if he just lose lottery. “Please, Aomine. I need you.” He admitted finally with a low growl, dissatisfied with the way it went._

_Aomine blinked. “Again?”_

_“I- I am kind of lost.”_

_…_

_Actually, ‘kind’ was not the right word Aomine would have use. The guy was so fucking lost to his ass that even GPS did nothing to help the brunet and Kagami was so drunk he couldn’t tell right or left or dog and it was fucking 01 am. Yeah the ‘off’ thing was that he was actually drunk and Aomine never knew Kagami was the type to get so emotionally broke when drunk because here was he, getting emotionally hung to his neck in the back sit of the taxi. Well, it was for good measure that Aomine asked him to hold tight on him because Aomine didn’t want him to fall on his poor ass more than he had already been doing. And it was not even funny. But now the guy didn’t want to let go and fighting with drunks people was not really Aomine’s hobby, he just hope him not to vomit on him. He was pissed enough._

_“I am sorry.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Ok.” Kagami fell silent, tightening his embrace around Aomine’s neck. Even if the brunet was really mad he was not denying him this little so he rather wanted to stick to it._

_He felt warm being pressed like that against Aomine and he needed it for all the minutes he spent in the cold hesitating and looking for Aomine’s number because being drunk was really like ever being a baby or be very old for him. He couldn’t do a single thing right and stripping like other drunks was out of question._

_He looked at the changing scenery outside, half-alive, half-asleep or dead. Aomine had his eyes closed, his frown still obvious on his forehead, arms crossed in an exasperate posture with Kagami struggling to find comfort against them._

_The redhead didn’t feel like throwing up or falling asleep here. He really felt warm and it felt good. He was not lonely anymore, feeling protected and Aomine couldn’t understand how much he was thankful because he was not feeling like shit anymore._

_“Thank you.”_

_“Kagami, I told you to shu-“_

_“He dumped me.” Kagami added, discreetly biting his inner lips with watery eyes Aomine couldn’t see. He rolled his eyes and grunted. Right, why else would Kagami ever get drunk? Of course, for that reason. Who stick to love nowadays? Aomine couldn’t help but think that Kagami was really too naïve and pure for being in a relationship._

_“Serve you.” He added without sympathy and as Kagami fell silent again, he closed his eyes with a satisfied smirk, ignoring the way the redhead’s tightened his grip on him. But that is when he got it right._

_Wait. He opened his eyes again. Did Kagami, just said ‘he’?_

_He looked down at him in hesitant shock. Maybe he heard it wrong. He was met with a sigh of a sad redhead looking up at him from where he slightly pulled back of Aomine. Kagami gave him a childish toothy-grin as soon as he was discovered and Aomine wondered what the sad look was exactly about and why the guy was grinning stupidly at him after just admitting that he had been dumped. Well, he recalled that the guy was drunk._

_“You really… are a friend.” Kagami muttered intimately and Aomine wanted to answer him in the right way because everyone know that they never really get along and can’t not argue when being together even less being friend. They only shared an apartment because of the split rent and because Aomine had no one else to live with when he got into university. Not that he was the friendlier of all._

_The miragen all got into far away universities and Satsuki was not an option. So, well, so fuck off, no one here is friend with no one. Was what he was about to say but then he spotted the wet liquid running near Kagami’s grin and looked up to his eyes only to see him crying while grinning._

_What an idiot. Was what Aomine would have said or at least think. But._

_Kagami was forcing the grin but his eyes clearly cried pain and he couldn’t stop his tears, not that he had noticed them. His face was torn between a stupid smile and a painful look and anyone could guess that his heart was no better. It was stupid and ridiculous._

_But. Had Kagami always been so- so friggin’ beautiful? His breath was unsteady, nostrils attacked by his own heavy scent full of booze. His face was flushed not only from alcohol but also from his conflicted feelings and his lips were swollen, slightly pink and swollen and wet. His eyes were tearful and straitened because he was still forcing his huge smile, the dim streetlights mirroring perfectly in them and on his face, partially revealing his weird eyebrows under his bang and little dimples as his smile slowly fade._

_Damn. Aomine didn’t wonder why he was finding Kagami so gorgeous right now. But then, he had never really looked at him properly. The worst thing was how Kagami was so unprotected and fragile in his arms, how his skin felt so good and fair, his lips so hot and his face so flawless as his flushed face got wor-_

_Wait. What? The driver coughed his way between them, looking away with embarrassment. Aomine looked up at him with a frown, not getting his point and then looked down when Kagami sighed of pleasure with his face pressed between tanned hands._

_What the-? When did-?_

_He opened his eyes widely, pulling back violently and letting go of a startled redhead, who was expecting something (or was it that he was enjoying it already). Aomine couldn’t care. He freaked out, cold sweat running down his spine. Seriously freaked out_.

He splashed water onto his face and leaned on the sink, sighing deeply as he looked at himself again. What the fuck exactly had happened? Right in front of some stranger and with Kagami, a guy.

Well, nothing, ok. He tried all night to make himself forget about it and believe that it was nothing. But instead, he spent it recalling the whole thing unwillingly. This was no joke and the fact that it was bugging him so much, annoyed him.

~

“Dai-chan!” pink and long locks fell in front of him as the girl leant with interest toward him and upon his meal. “What?” he rasped friendly and she pulled back with a “Hmpf” emphasizing her already too huge chest by crossing her arms under it as she pulled her fine lips in to a pout.

“Geez, I have been calling you for years now!” she noted with a scowl. “What are you so intensely thinking about?” he blinked at her unabashed and dropped back his head to resume on eating. “N’thing.” He grumbled between two bites of his sucking meal, noticing the taste now that he was awake. Fuck, should have wait for breakfast. He thought and then recalled that waiting for it would have mean waiting and meeting with Kagami and fuck, no.

Satsuki noticed the grimace he made, but assumed it was all about the meal he was eating. “Why didn’t you wait for Kagamin’s breakfast? You normally never miss it. Did Kagamin left very early? What happened?” she asked breathlessly and Aomine had enough that his mind made him remember about Kagami non-stop.

He didn’t need her to do it too with her annoying voice. “Satsuki, shut up! It is none of your business.” she opened her eyes widely and narrowed them immediately, holding her hips. “You guys fought, didn’t you?” she asked dryly. “Dai-chan, I told you to behave!” she whined loudly and Aomine sighed deeply. “You are annoying, Satsuki. Shut the hell up!” He shouted rather loudly and she flinched, shocked.

Aomine then noticed the brown hair man standing slightly behind her and still wearing a leftover of a wince after his shout and Aomine knew it was not because he had been too loud.

“D-Dai-chan, you idiot!” she cried.

He and the man quickly exchanged look and he sighed with his nose, shrugging slightly and averting his bored eyes in a ‘sorry man’ gesture. Even if he was no man of apologizes or care, he did understand that no one would love his girlfriend to be treat like that by another man, even if it is by a very precious childhood friend.

And he did understand that not because he was not an asshole anymore, but because he felt responsible for Satsuki’s happiness and because he didn’t want to have her crying on him if the guy left her by his fault. And it would be his fault because Satsuki is a flawless girlfriend. No one can say the contrary and surely not in front of him.

The pink hair girl was talking and whining and he only showed her his pinky as an answer, so she got enough of it and finally disappeared with her boyfriend, throwing a “I hope Kagamin ditch you someday soon. You don’t deserve him.” By her shoulder and Aomine couldn’t help but flinch and shout back embarrassed curses after her.

~

The day had felt so long and so tiring. Aomine wanted nothing than to lie down on his bed and sleep till the end of days. When he got back home, he found Kagami on the couch, long and bare legs folded under him and a huge ice cream’s jar on his laps. Kagami had the spoon in his mouth the moment Aomine spotted him and the redhead slowly and childishly took it out, as to not let any ice scream on it. Aomine followed the movement and swallowed slowly, soon looking up at his face. Kagami looked refreshed, his bang tossed behind and kept there by a headband he surely got from Momoi.

His eyebrows twitched when he saw Aomine and he threw him another of his usual stupid grin. Except that this time, the grin was not the only thing throw at him as certain memories he managed to burry a little went back.

“Hey,”

Kagami like that was as a child. A little. Very cute. And innocent. Child. And it took him off guard, at a very bad moment.

Aomine cursed under his breath and headed for his room, grumbling a greeting that Kagami barely understood. He wanted, he needed to get out of there. He was feeling so annoyed by the whole thing already. So what? He saw him a, little bit, differently, then what? There was no way Aomine was going to kiss him because, ok, let accept the fact that it was what were going to happen. And there was no way Kagami had thrilled him. It was all, Kagami’s alcohol getting into him too. Or fuck.

He didn’t want to be bothered by that and he didn’t want to see the other, not for now. But it happened that Kagami thought otherwise. He pulled on Aomine’s hand and kept him from entering his room. The force startled Aomine and he turned his face with a scowl. “What the fuck?”

Kagami didn’t let him go, but seemed genuinely shocked when he normally would have yelled back at him. His grip loosened a bit as if he wanted to let go, but tightened again quickly.

“Are you angry?” he inquired calmly with a troubled expression and Aomine felt pissed because he was supposed to be the troubled one. “No!” he rasped.

“Then why are you like that?”

“I was born this way.”

“Aomine, please.”

“Please what?”

“Tell me if you are angry? I remember. So. Tell me.”

Aomine froze and Kagami didn’t like the expression of utter fear on his tanned face. _He remembered?_ “… what exactly?”

“Well,” Kagami rubbed the back of his neck, hand slipping until it reached Aomine’s bare skin and he shuddered stupidly. Fuck. “I remembered calling you in the middle of the night and…” Kagami trailed off and eyed him hesitantly, as if pondering whether or not he should continue.

“And what?” Aomine asked impatiently, veins popping on his forehead. As close as he was, he could notice that Kagami was not only refreshed, he seemed uneasy too.

“And I am… sorry?” Kagami’s hand finally freed him when Aomine shrugged it off, snorting to cover this previous fear he didn’t even accept he was feeling. This was annoying, but not as much as the sight of Kagami’s bare leg troubled him.

“Whatever.” He said dismissively, quickly turning back to his door.

“So you angry or not? I want to tell you tha-”

“Leave me alone, Kagami.”

“Huh? Wait, so you ar-”

“ ‘Am nothing. I just don’t care, ok? No one care.”

As he shut the door in Kagami’s face he couldn’t deny the pained expression on the redhead’s face and he couldn’t deny the stingy and annoying feeling in his stomach as he fell face first on his bed. He would have to admit later that he should have listen to him properly and not be so- _him_. But he really didn’t want to care. Really.

~

Avoiding Kagami outside was nothing surprising and new, but doing it at home was kinda hard. So Aomine stopped missing classes and started going out every night. It bored him very early because it was too much of an effort to do it every days but he didn’t stop. Being far from Kagami was good for him and he could come up with the argument that he just pitied the redhead this night. It was just pity and as much as he like to care for other, it made him uncomfortable and it was all.

Kagami tried to communicate, though a bit hesitantly and with constant fear in his eyes and voice that Aomine would really call their relationship for good. It was abnormal but Aomine didn’t want to care, so he spent, like, two weeks at it. And two weeks without sparing a little glance at Kagami or eating his meals and even less talking properly to him was enough to call out the young protectors.

> “Dai-chan, I don’t care what is your problem. You are so ungrateful and selfish. I am so done with you!”
> 
> “Aomine-kun, I am terribly disappointed in you.”
> 
> “Aomine, be careful. This month lucky item for virgo is a serious broken heart!”
> 
> “Mine-chin, give me back all the sweet I lent you.”
> 
> “I don’t mind what you do, peasant! But, try not angering my people.”
> 
> “…Awww, Aominecchi, you are so mean-ssu, I still haven’t say anything. You are so mean-ssu.”

He was not really surprised but seriously, he could understand Tetsu and Satsuki, but failed to get the other’s point. Well, as long as they were not near him, they were no real threat so he didn’t care.

He shifted uneasily under his coat as he rushed to their apartment, satisfied when he spotted no light in it. Well, unless Kagami was up drinking himself to no end, he should normally be asleep at this hour so it was expected.

Aomine quickly found his key and made himself in like a cat. Even if the guy was sleeping, he still didn’t want to take some risk with useless noises. He locked the door after him and removed his shoes in great silence, tiptoeing in the living room as a thief.

He was anticipating the wonderful sensation of his bed under him with a grin, deciding to skip shower when a calm and closed voice made him stumbled on invisible stone.

“Can we talk?”

Shit. He was ambushed. What the fuck was this guy? Kuroko’s replacement?

“Can we not?” he answered unabashed, despite his inward surprised and uneasiness to the other’s presence. It had been so long that he didn’t even hear Kagami’s voice that it made him a bit weird, but it was only because he was a bit drunk and didn’t want to have a boring conversation at the moment.

Kagami switched the light on, turning toward him with an expression not as calm as his tone. “Aomine, plea-”

No. No. He, all, but needed to hear Kagami calling him like that. “Didn’t you have enough talking with all my friends?”

Kagami briefly averted his eyes and rubbed his neck. “Well, it wa- wait, what?”

“ _Wait, what?_ ” Aomine rolled his eyes and mimicked him mockingly. “Don’t play dog and cat with me.” He stated with a disgusted snort.

“Huh-? Is not it cat and mousse?”

“… are you kidding me?” Aomine deadpanned him and Kagami averted his eyes again, hand still on his neck.

“Sorry.”

Aomine shook his head and waved him off. “Whatever!”

“Wai- Aomine!” Kagami grabbed him again and this time for sure he felt nothing. So he calmly looked up at him, albeit narrowing dangerously his eyes. “What?”

“We need to talk Aomine.”

“Go talk to them, you traitor!”

“What are you saying? I talked to no one.”

“Huh, yeah?”

“W-well, o-only to Kuroko.”

Aomine scoffed. “How cute.”

“I am sorry, b-but I didn’t know what to do, ok? He was the only one and you were avoiding me.”

“I _am_.” Aomine breathed out involuntarily, fist tightening.

The only one? What a joke. This is so- gay.

“Oh,” Kagami said as he fell in real epiphany. Aomine observed as his face slowly dropped. “So that is it?” he trailed off smiling knowingly. The kind of smile Aomine hated more than nothing because it was the same than the smile of drunken Kagami and he wanted nothing else than to crush his face against his.

He nodded and slowly let go of Aomine. “You should have tell me sooner.”

Huh. Wait. What? What did he say? Oh fuck, did he think it out loud? Oh, fuck.

Kagami licked his lips in an innocent but still a bit devious way and bit them, still nodding. “Should have said so sooner.” He patted Aomine’s shoulder and gave him a last look before heading to his room, a look full of bitterness and betrayal.

Aomine knew he should have stopped him and made it clear that he didn’t mind him being gay. Fuck, only now did he remember the gay part of their conversation of this day. So he knew he should have tel- wait… what?

Kagami is gay? For real?

~

Aomine couldn’t help but stared. He had been doing it more than often after their argument. He couldn’t understand and couldn’t believe. Even if Kagami was far from ever showing interest in boobs or women in general, it didn’t mean he has to be gay, did it?

The blunet sighed, chin going to rest on his other hand. Satsuki looked at him anxiously but asked nothing. She was still mad at him.

“Satsuki,” he called, eyes still glued on Kagami’s back who was sitting a little further down in the lecture room. “What?” she asked coldly, packing her belongings with extreme talk-to-my-hand-only attitude.

“Did you know Kagami was gay?” he didn’t care as she nearly fell down her chair. “I bet Tetsu know about it.” he mumbled with a bored face.

“D-Dai-chan,” she held onto him, legs shaking. “W-what are you-? Kagamin? Rea-” she looked at Kagami and then back at Aomine with a frown. “Dai-chan!” she harrumphed, arms under her chest. “Is that why you were avoiding him?”

“No.”

“Dai-chan, I though I raised you better.”

“I said no- wait, what? Who raised who, stupid? You are not my mom.”

“She would be as disappointed as I am.”

“I said that it was not the reason why I- oh, fuck it.” He waved her off.

“Huh uh.” She glared at him, not convinced.

“Just shut the hell up.”

“Y-you! You are the one who asked me about it!”

“Yeah, so now I ask you to shut up.” He narrowed his eyes as suddenly, a guy he never really noticed before casually sat near Kagami and started chatting with him. He stared. Only stared.

“They seemed closed, didn’t them?” Satsuki murmured to his hear, noting with extreme satisfaction as Aomine flinched and deepened his frown. She just couldn’t help it. Once she saw him react like that, she wanted more. “He is not really the guy to get easily befriend. Do you think he is Kagamin’s-” she trailed off on purpose, smiling inwardly as Aomine gritted his teeth and tightened his fist, still staring at them. “Dai-chan, are you ok? Your seemed really angry.” She muttered too close to his ears.

It was enough. He stood up quickly and hit his knee under the table, cursing loudly enough to drag everyone attention to them. He was ready to glare at them but caught Kagami staring back at him and couldn’t help but feel annoyed as he met the other’s eyes too.

“Tchh,” he took his bag and went ahead of her in something that she clearly understood as Aomine running away and she couldn’t help but giggle. She threw a glance at Kagami and felt sorry for him with the look he was giving at Aomine’s back.

“Stupid Dai-chan,” she mumbled in a sigh.

~

“Tetsu-kun,” she called happily, rolling on the back of a brown hair man who was trying to do some homework.

“Hello, Momoi-san, how are you?”

“I am fine, Tetsu-kun. I could not say the same of Dai-chan though.”

“What is happening Momoi-san?”

“Well, you see,” she giggled, rolling on her stomach and pressing her chest against the man’s back, snuggling against him. “Kagamin had been avoiding Dai-chan too and he had made a certain friend who is always with him, so now, Dai-chan is really, really mad.”

“Huh,” Kuroko groaned slightly. “He is too full of himself.”

“No, no, Tetsu-kun. Believe me, he is mad because he is jealous.” Kuroko kept silent on the other side of the phone, sighing some second later, but she could tell he was smiling.

“Finally. I was getting tired with him.”

Satsuki giggled. “He is a late bloomer, isn’t he?”

“Yeah. Oh, I have to go Momoi-san, please let me know if anything else happen.”

“Roger!” she exclaimed and threw the phone on another side of the bed, giggling. “You are so a bad girl.”

She put her chin on top of his head, closing her eyes in pure bliss while her hands lost themselves under his shirt. “Am I?” he couldn’t help but chuckled under her, closing the book he was reading and shuddering slightly as she found her way to his groin.

“Yeah,” he breathed hotly and made her rolled on her back. “And I gotta punish the bad girl.”

~

“Aomine,” Kagami whispered huskily in his neck, rubbing his nose on his skin, breath heating his flesh as he pressed his chest in to Aomine’s back. “I missed you.” He added, one hand travelling down tanned and hard chest to his waistband, another gently ruffling blue locks. Aomine moaned, arching slightly under the touch and closing his eyes, breath a total mess. “More,” he groaned when Kagami’s movement slowed down. “More?” Kagami asked back with a chuckle. “That is so gay, Aomine.”

Oh, ok.

Aomine never woke up with such rapidity before. He turned on himself so fast he swore he twisted his spin. He was lying on grasses somewhere near the uni and fell asleep, only to start dreaming about Kagami, again.

He had been so frustrated, annoyed and pissed for nothing, dreaming about the redhead and wishing he could openly kiss or touch him. And all this since the day he went home and found Kagami on their couch with this stupid friend of him on top of the redhead, trying to suck his face out.

He got so angry that even a flushed and nearly topless Kagami couldn’t calm him down. And since then, he had made of the guy his best foe. He was still doing his best to avoid Kagami and Kagami didn’t stop doing the same and it pissed him more. But, he was more pissed to be pissed about it and god, he felt like going crazy because nothing made sense at all.

Now he missed simply having Kagami around for casual chatting and their usual bickering. He missed his food, seeing him every day when he woke up and before he went to bed. And worst, he missed his stupid grins so much.

He got mad for no reason and started fighting when he spotted him with the guy or another one or a chick. And it was pissing him to no end that him, the great Aomine Daiki, was acting like a chick over another guy and a stupid one of a rival of all.

He cursed, throwing death glance around him while he got up. Avoiding Kagami did nothing good, being near him even less. How was he going to get back to normal and what the fuck was happening to him? He surely knew that such feelings were not about pity, not anymore.

He walked to his class, feeling a little tight in his pants. The first thing he spotted was mess of red and of course it had to be Kagami with his doggy friend that never leave him. Damn fag. He proceeded on ignoring them, only glaring back as the man noticed him behind them but not Kagami. And he was pissed. But fuck, he didn’t care, ok? If Kagami want to stick with him after the incident in the apartment then he only had to do so. He didn’t care the slightest.

Weirdly, as the man’s hand slowly appeared on Kagami’s chair, hollowing his shoulders and as he leant closely to him and whispered something that made the idiot burst out of laughing, Aomine, who was supposed not to care and not to look; didn’t miss it. He was shaking, barely containing his anger as he glared at them, burning hole in Kagami’s skull but the later was oblivious, too immerse in the discussion. He leant again and Aomine would swear he did something to Kagami because the redhead blushed to his ears and looked at him, muttering something back with a smile and it was it. The stupid but beautiful grin that had to be only meant for him, the grin that drowned him in this situation, the grin no one has the right to see except from him. Fuck, no one has the right to be so close to Kagami. And now his body claimed it firmly.

Aomine had never been so closed to him and this guy, coming from nowhere, was. He had never loathed anything as much as that.

“Aomi-?” Kagami didn’t have the time to register, as he was pull against the tanned man, quickly locked in strong arms. His friends remained shocked, but not forever.

“Hey, Aomine, just fuck off!!”

“Again?” Aomine rasped dangerously but it didn’t scatter the guy.

“D-Dai-chan!!!” Satsuki called from the door, shaking with concern and fear. She all but liked the glint in his eyes. “Please, stop it! Dai-chan!”

“Shut up Satsuki,” he shouted, tightening his grip on Kagami who was still too shock to understand anything.

The guy shook his head and scoffed. “You are such a pain in the ass. Taiga is not a doll, stop fucking acting as if he belongs to you ‘cause he don’t and will never.”

 _Taiga_? Ha hum. Did the asshole called Kagami, _Taiga_?

Oh, ok.

It made his day.

~

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Shut up, Kagam- ow.” Aomine winced, cursing under his breath for his swollen and painful lips.

“D-don’t tell me to shut up when you nearly killed my friend.”

“Nearly killed,” Aomine scoffed, holding the ice pack against his cheek. “Stop aggravating.”

“Y-you! I don’t understand. Why are you doing that? Why are you doing that to me? You don’t want me to have friends at all? Is that it, you asshole? You want me to be like you? Are you so low? I don’t want to believe that you are so friggin’ low.”

“I said shut up, Bakagami!” Aomine yelled, glaring at him while tightening his grip on the pack. “Stop saying ‘friend’, ‘friend’, you guys were not friends, ‘cause friends don’t suck each other’s face.”

Kagami remained silent, eyes opened so widely it started to hurt. “He just want to fuck you, you retard.”

“No he doesn’t.”

Aomine shook his head in disbelief. “How can you be so naive? I can’t believe it.” He mocked him with disdain, getting more and more annoyed that Kagami wanted to stand for the guy. “You two are so fucking annoying.”

“I-I am not naïve, you fucker an-and it have nothing to do with you. Now you went too far Aomine, I can’t let you go like that. Ok, you hate my gut because I am gay, but just stop that. I can’t bear it anymore.” He yelled angrily despite his eyes shinning with hurt and tears. “Stop meddling with my life. I am going to quit the apartment and live with Aki while I find something else. You can ha-”

“Say it again, you bastard!!” Aomine banged him to the wall so violently, Kagami really thought about crying. He squinted his eyes, trying to get rid of him but an angry Aomine was stronger than normal. Kagami was not scared of him, he feared to win a blow but he couldn’t care really. He glared at Aomine as much as the latter glared at him and it seemed lasting hours, Aomine pressing onto him and being so close.

“Q-quit it, Aomine. I say that I am go-”

“You are going nowhere with this guy! Nowhere…” _far from me_

Aomine crashed their lips together, and fuck the pain he felt to his wounded one. Finally kissing Kagami felt so right and so good. The kiss was forced, rough, too bloody and Kagami remained frozen.

But Aomine soon started to calm down when Kagami surprisingly kissed him back. Slowly and calmly, not fighting for dominance like he always did on a court or elsewhere when it was about Aomine, his hands reached for Aomine’s hair, sliding gently into it and massaging his scalp.

They went at it, longer than what they could bear with their breath. When Aomine pulled back he was quieter and Kagami was a furious multiple shade of red. Aomine stared at him in silence, Kagami couldn’t hold his eyes and dropped his, biting his lips in nervousness and really? Fuck, he was so friggin’ cute.

“Kagami” came the raspy whisper as he lifted his chin to ravish his lips again. They were not only hot and wet, Kagami’s lips were kinda sweet and incredibly soft. Aomine licked his way to his cavern when Kagami gasped for air and the moan the gesture elicited from Kagami made him groan in deep frustration. He rubbed their groins together, using one leg to pull Kagami’s one apart.

Kagami took a strong grip of his shirt because his legs couldn’t stand it anymore, Aomine grab a fistful of his ass and pulled him even closer, groins rubbing like crazy. Kagami threw his arms around his neck, panting, as Aomine found interest in his feverish neck, sucking and biting flesh to let marks. “A-Aomine,” Kagami moaned his complaint but the guy did only pulled him closer again, so close they started sharing both heat and Aomine decided that it was way too hot.

He got rid of his shirt and did no better with Kagami’s hoodie and all the things protecting his bare skin.

He had never been such an expert at removing belt before, but he did break record this time. His own pants fell at his ankles and Kagami jumped him, legs wrapping around his waist, hard cocks rubbing openly against each other. Kagami arched his back in pleasure and moaned, nails digging in dark flesh.

In his dreams he was often the one arching. But shit. This script was even better than his. So fucking better.

He bit Kagami’s throat, sucking his moans, playing with his Adam’s apple, spinning one nipple and hardening it with his free hand. Aomine stared at him, completely drawn in Kagami’s magnetism and the thought of him showing this sight to someone else made him mad.

“What did he do to you?” he groaned, kissing Kagami and drawing bottom lip between his teeth. “Tell me.” he complained for Kagami’s lack of answers. But seriously, it was not the moment, really.

“W-who? What are you talking about? H-he –Hmmm… don’t stop that- …Aki? …was my friend!”

Aomine growled and he swallowed it. “Stop calling him that!”

“That is his name, dumbass!”

“Stop it!” Aomine squeezed his cock, heading his to Kagami’s entrance. “A-and I am not talking about him.” He mumbled dark and low, gritting his teeth. Kagami opened his eyes and looked at him, tidying as he could his breathing. “Who?” he asked calmly, albeit being impatient.

“The fucker who dared dumping you! You cried because of him… was he so good? Did you do this with him too?” Aomine dropped his head in Kagami’s neck, moaning as he rubbed his cock between his ass’ cheeks, but keeping with his talking. Souding extremely frustrated. Because someone really dared to dump such a flawless babe and because the guy had maybe touched Kagami too.

Kagami heaved a deep sigh, smiling slightly as he pushed his cock far into Aomine’s hand, trembling with lust.

“Idiot,” he sighed, hugging Aomine tightly against him, pulling him closer with his legs and rushing him to put it in with every gesture a human could afford to in such situation. Aomine didn’t need to be told twice, Kagami was so wet that he almost swallowed him in one fast motion, as if his hole had been anticipating the very sole moment, twitching teasingly around him. But Aomine was way too big for his cock-virgin ass.

“Fuck!” both cried out, Kagami arching against his chest, heavy pants disturbing his delicious glistening chest. He shifted slightly, trying to accommodated himself quickly and then stopped digging his nails in Aomine’s back, starting to move against him and it was the signal Aomine was so waiting for in this incredibly tight and hot cavern.

“Fuck… so tight… fuck!”

The feeling was blowing his mind off already, but when he slowly started moving the pleasure made him lose control quickly. He pounded in to him so strongly Kagami almost crawled his way to the ceiling. His moans were eloquent and he could tell they surprised Kagami himself.

He straightened himself to kiss Kagami, hot and sweaty, needy and possessive, he wanted to have more of him, more of his sweet moans and pants, more of his body, all of his body and he never thought he could have want to monopolize someone so much as he wanted it now and there was no denying it. He dug his fingers in to his ass’ cheeks as deep as he could to keep him in place, to keep him close.

Kagami was one hell of a sexy and nearly uncontrollable beast when he reached his climax. His eyes shifted crazily under his closed eyelids and his mouth froze in a delightful ‘O’ as he came while chanting what was supposed to be his name, making Aomine smirked with pride.

His cavern shut itself around Aomine’s in his orgasm and combined with the sight of the redhead, he couldn’t keep it in him. And he couldn’t recall the last time he came so hard.

“Fuck,” he breathed, sliding against the wall to sit near Kagami. The redhead was staring right ahead of him, feeling light-head and dazed. Well, Aomine was not better but he was staring at Kagami’s flushed face instead.

He was sweaty, lips swollen and ajar to allow him to breath because, well, he still need to. His eyelids seemed so heavy Aomine was surprised his eyes were still open and the blunet couldn’t help but stared. Post-orgasmic Kagami was so beautiful. So beautiful, yeah the guy was beautiful, kind and honest, he didn’t deserve any shit.

“I am sorry, Kagami.”

“You have to take responsibility.”

“I will.” He said and Kagami leant on his shoulder, sighing and closing his eyes. “Ok.” Was all Kagami said, but Aomine’s heart felt so light after hearing it.

“Ok,” he repeated himself with an excited grin, a stupid one he was not even angry to wear.

~

“Oh my, oh my, Tetsu-kun, what are we doing? What if he hurts Kagamin? Should we use the spare key now? What are they doing? I heard moans!”

“Calm down, Momoi-san.” He patted her shoulder, calming her slightly. “He will never dare.” He threatened dangerously. “Otherwise, he will be dead by dawn.”


End file.
